


Over The Meadow. Where did I go, how long was I out looking for you?

by I_am_mindwalking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, No Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_mindwalking/pseuds/I_am_mindwalking
Summary: Kara's a physical therapist, Lena's family owns a hotel. They both have cute dogs, the dogs like each other. The owners do, too. Very much!I took a lot of liberties. Very much AU, no evil Luthor family. Happy Lena! No angst, no drama, pure fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Over The Meadow. Where did I go, how long was I out looking for you?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for almost a year. Life happened, then the pandemic...

####  **Friday, June 7th, 7:20 pm  
Naturpark Black Forest, near Hotel Adler**

It was a beautiful summer evening. Lena and her greyhound, June, were returning from a long walk. Temperatures had dropped to a tolerable 77°F (25°C) and the sun was just setting behind the tree line. Birds were singing and the bees were on their way back to their hives.

Lena spotted another dog walker coming towards them and called June to her. “Good girl!” she threw her a biscuit once she walked heel and put her on her leash. 

June wiggled her tail once she spotted the other dog, a very handsome, beige malinois, and whimpered once. 

“Hi!” the other woman smiled and tousled a bug out of her blonde locks. Her dog kept looking between her and June. “Can they play?” 

“Sure!” Lena took the leash back off June and put it around her shoulder. She gave June the “Go on” sign and off she sped. 

“They seem to like each other.” 

“You think?” Kara laughed at the two dogs plowed through the high grass and were jumping in and out of the creek. “I’m Kara by the way. And this is Pepper.”

“They’ll look like filthy pigs later,” Lena bit her lip. She glanced at her fellow dog walker, taking in the lose pink summer blouse and the jean shorts, showing off long, tanned legs. Like Lena, she had a small pouch with dog treats clipped on her belt. The well worn hiking boots indicated this was someone who took walking their dog serious.

“Oh, they most definitely will,” Kara laughed. “and they’re having so much fun getting dirty. I’m Lena and this is June. Are you heading our way?” She pointed towards the small hotel at the end of the path.

“We are,” Kara nodded, a strand of blonde bangs falling into her eyes and she blew them away. Their dogs caught up with them, nagging each other and spraying mud everywhere they went.

“Pepper’s gonna sleep like a log tonight.” Kara whistled for her dog and they put their dogs on their leashes once they entered the hotel’s property.

“She’s absolutely adorable,” Lena gushed over Pepper. “Dirty, but adorable.” _And her owner isn’t too shabby either._

Once they reached the hotel compound, Kara set of into the direction of the parking space.

“Don’t you want to clean her up first?” Lena asked puzzled.

“Yeah, I’ll get some towels from my car. Can’t take her inside like this,” Kara pointed at the mud stains.

“Follow me. I’ve got something better than towels.” They rounded the main building. “This is the bicycle service station.” 

Kara raised an eyebrow, not sure what to do with that information. 

“There’s a hose to clean the bikes. Works perfectly for dogs, too.” Lena elaborated laughing.

“That -,” Kara clasped her hands together, “is a game changer!” 

The two dogs were cleaned up in no time and it was time to part ways. Kara headed to the main entrance and Lena towards the annex where she had her apartment.

“It was nice meeting you, Lena.” Kara turned before she reached the edge of the hotel and waved. Lena thought it was kinda dorky but adorable at the same time.

“Was nice meeting you, too, Kara.” 

  
  
  


#### The same evening, 8:30 pm  
Hotel Adler, dining room

  
  


“Am I hallucinating or is that really my daughter?” Lillian, Lena’s mother walked around the bar and hugged her daughter. A few years ago Lena would have been embarrassed by so much affection shown in public. Now, she knew it was a luxury to still have her parent around and be loved. 

Lena rarely came by the hotel to eat so her mother was more than surprised to see her.

Lena had studied law and after graduation took a job two hours away at a big firm. It had take a while until her mother had comprehend that her daughter wasn’t going to take over the hotel one day. Life went on and Lena spend the better part of her early thirties working her butt off. Then her firm when her mother had fallen ill.

Lena had moved back into the annex to help out. During that time she reevaluated her life, broke up with her fiance and quit her job. And kept staying in the annex. 

“Are you hungry, dear?” Lillian, pointed at their regular’s table. “What can I get you?”

Lena let her eyes wander, checking who else was in. She greeted a few regulars and was a little disappointed she couldn’t spot the blonde from earlier.

  
  
  
  


#### Saturday, June 22nd, 6:45 am  
Nature Park near Hotel Adler

  
  


“Hey!” Lena shouted after June, but she kept speeding away, ignoring her owner. A few seconds later Pepper and June came running out of the high grass and Lena scanned her surroundings for Pepper’s owner.

“Good morning,” Kara walked up the hill and greeted her.

“Good morning.” Lena called, “You’re up early.”

“My workshop starts at 8. How about you?”

“Workshop?” 

“I rent the conference room on the weekends for my lectures.”

“Oh, that’s you? My mom told me about it.” Lena stepped aside so she wouldn’t be run over by June and Pepper. Seeing the puzzled look on Kara’s face, she added, “The hotel belongs to my family.” Lena shrugged. 

Kara picked up that this wasn’t a comfortable subject for Lena to talk about so she deviated. “It’s gorgeous out here, isn’t it?” she spread her arms and breathed in deeply.

The air smelled like the mist that was hovering above the ground while the sun was barely breaking through. Except for the birds singing and the bugs buzzing, it was peacefully quiet. 

“Indeed,” Lena nodded. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d met anyone so genuinely nice. Kara meant every word she said and Lena believed her. 

  
  


#### Sunday, July 7th, 7:20 am  
Nature Park near Hotel Adler  
  


“I could help you with that,” Kara watched Lena massaging her neck with one hand.

“With what?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “That stiff neck of yours.”

“It’s not that bad, see,” Lena looked from left to right and back and then winced. Kara winced sympathetically. 

“Yeah, looks totally fine to me.” she nodded. 

Lena threw a branch for June and Pepper to fetch and grimaced, a sharp pain shooting from her back to her neck. “Don’t say it.” she glanced at Kara.

“Not saying. Still offering to help though.”

“Nah, you’ve got a busy day ahead,” Lena started but Kara cut her off.

“Nonsense. Go sit down on that rock over there.” Kara’s voice was soft but determined and Lena knew when to stop arguing.

Kara’s fingers worked on two or three tense spots for a few minutes and Lena could feel the muscles loosen up. Along with a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her whole body and the realisation she was enjoying the firm but gentle touch a tad bit too much.

“Better?” Lena’s voice startled her out of her daze. She rolled her neck and stretched, her previous stubborn muscles soft and flexible.

“Oh My God! It’s so much better!” Lena took Kara’s offered hand to get to her feet.

Kara’s hand lingered for a moment and Lena missed the warmth once she let go. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Thanks,” her voice broke and she had to clear her voice before she repeat it. “Thank you. So much!”

“You’re welcome. And I’ve got to hurry now, I shouldn’t be late to my own lecture.”

“Let’s go then!” Lena let her eyes linger on Kara's backside. _Stop it, you’re just touch deprived, that’s all._

  
  
  


#### Friday, August 2nd, 9:02 pm  
Lena‘s apartment 

  
  


“And then you moved back here?” Kara summarized, popping another olive into her mouth and licking her fingers.

They’d lounged on Lena’s couch after they returned from a hike. 

“Yeah, after breaking up with my fiance.”

“Don’t get me wrong, but you don’t sound very heartbroken. How long have you been together?”

Lena just now realized she really wasn’t heartbroken. _Was I ever?_

“A couple of years. We met in law school and started at the same firm. From there on it was just work, work and more work. I hate to admit, but we were both incredible competitive and it wasn’t a healthy relationship. Like, not at all.”

“What happened?” Kara looked up from under her bangs, her expression open and not judging.

“While I was caring for my mother, I learned that she was spreading false rumors about me to further her own career.”

“That bitch!” Kara punched that pillow in her lap and almost spilled her wine. “Sorry!”

“No, you’re right!” Lena laughed, having trouble to keep her own drink from spilling.

Once that laughter subsided, Kara leaned over and squeezed Lena’s hand. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thank you.” Lena swallowed, nodding. “Enough about me! Tell me something about your life. How long have you been running your school?” Lena nibbled onto a piece of cheese, crumbles falling onto her cleavage and she had to put down her wine glass to get them out.

“Almost three years now." Kara tried her best to not stare. "I worked as a therapist for a bit but found I’m better at teaching than working with patients.”

“Could have fooled me,” Lena rotated her head again, happy the pain was gone.

“That’s different,” Kara smiled, “You’re not a patient. And the stiffness will return if you don’t change a few habits. ” she narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Lena.

“That sounds like a threat.”

“I had an office job once, too. Seems like a lifetime ago. It was a horribly boring job.” 

“And what did you do?”

“I quit.” Kara crooked her head, holding eye contact.

“That’s drastic.” Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“I was miserable all around. I wasn’t happy at the office I worked and so I took a leap of faith.”

Lena poured them both another drink. “That’s _brave_.” 

“Brave, stupid, the lines are blurry. I quit my office job after I turned thirty. My husband was very supportive back then and helped me while I studied to become a therapist. I ran my own practice for a few years and started the school parallel. Once the school hit off, I quit the practice and now I’m teaching full time. Almost seven years now.”

“Wow, that’s quite something. You’re fearless.” Kara bit her nail. _Fearless and hot! Stop it, you’re drunk!_

“Ha! There have been so many times when I curled up on the couch crying, thinking I’d fail and lose everything.”

“Still, you’re brave to follow your heart.”

“Thanks.” Kara smiled and the warm and fuzzy feeling spread yet again all through Lena’s body.

“Your husband must be very proud of you.” _Get a grip, this is embarrassing. She’s married._

“We’re separated.” _Whoops._

“I’m, -” Lena paused, “I’m sorry.” _Don’t you dare grin._

“Don’t be. I’m not. Not anymore. I’m quite happy with my life. And I’m so not interested in dating!” Lena laughed.

“Who’s got time for dating?” Kara joined in, raising her glass. “To being single and free then.”

  
  
  


#### Friday, August 9th, 8:12 pm  
Hotel Adler car park

  
  


“How long are you planning on staying?!” Lena asked when Kara opened the trunk of her station wagon. The car was packed at maximum capacity.

Pepper nudged Lena and received a scratch behind her ear.

“Two weeks, why?” 

“Really?” Lena’s voice made a squealing sound, “I mean, really?” she bit her bottom lip and then smiled.

“Summer school.”

“Why don’t you tell me all about it over a few drinks?” 

“I’m sorry, I really can’t.” Kara pulled one of the plastic boxes off her trunk and placed it on the hand truck. “I’ve got to setup the workshop for tomorrow.”

“Maybe after?” Lena couldn’t help but admire the bulging muscles on Karas shoulders and arms when she put the box down. “But that’s too late, right? You have an early start tomorrow.” Lena sighed, averting her eyes not to stare.

They hadn’t met for almost four weeks. Two weekends a colleague of Kara had ran the workshop and one time Lena was on business trip herself. And Lena had really missed their walks together. 

“Tell you what. I’ll hurry up a bit and come over once I’ve finished, even if it’s just for a bit. I’ve missed seeing you.” Kara, like always, wore her heart on her sleeves.

“I’d like that!” Lena was pretty sure she was blushing. Maybe she was lucky and Kara didn’t notice. “Can I help? Or take Pepper off your hands? Has she had her walk yet this evening? I could take Pepper and June for a quick walk. June will be beside herself!”

“How about it, Pepper?” Kara turned to her dog who was patiently sitting beside them. “Wanna go walkies with Lena and June?” The malinois happily wiggled her tail.

“See you later then,” Lena put the offered leash onto Peppers collar.

“I see what you’re doing there!”

“Which is?”

“You’re keeping my dog hostage.”

  
  


#### Friday, August 9th, 9:49 pm  
Lena’s backyard

  
  


When Kara finally had finished setting up her workshop, she went to freshen up and then strolled across the hotel compound towards Lena’s apartment, humming.

The sun had already set but it was still pleasantly warm. Once she got to the private garden, she heard two dogs scuffle and then saw a ball fly by and two furry goofballs shooting after it.

“What a life!” Kara stepped through the gate.

“Makes you wish you’d be a dog, eh?”

Then Pepper screwed on the dirty tennis ball and both of them scrunch their faces. "Nah!" "Pass!"

“I’m glad you could make it,” Lena threw the ball once again and then wiped her hands on her shorts and hugged Kara.

“How have you been? You’re looking good!” Kara held onto Lena’s elbows and looked her over.

“Thanks! I am officially on vacation as of this evening.” 

“That’s wonderful.” 

“How have you been? You’ve skipped your workshop - twice!”

“The privilege of hiring guest lecturers.” Kara winked and Lena could swear she felt her stomach do a flip. _Or maybe I’m just hungry._

“Make yourself comfortable and I go get us something to drink.” Lena motioned toward the candle lit patio. “Have you eaten?”

  
  


It was well past midnight and they were still sitting side by side on the patio. 

“I’m glad you coaxed me into this,” Kara had one foot pulled up underneath her, the candle on the table illuminating the contours of her face.

“It would have been a shame to waste this beautiful summer night watching tv in your hotel room.” Lena watched Kara watching her. _Thud_ , her stomach again.

“But, I really should get into my hotel bed and get some sleep.” Kara still held her gaze and Lena wondered what she was thinking.

“Goodnight,” Kara leaned over, arms coming around for a quick hug. And Lena could swear she felt the briefest touch of a kiss against her cheek. “Thanks for the lovely evening.”

  
  
  
  


#### Saturday, August 10th, 9:30 pm  
Hotel Adler, garden

  
  


“I still can’t believe you visit the summer party. Don’t you usually avoid it like the plague?” Lena's mom hugged her, laughing.

“I couldn’t resist the smell.” she gestured to the big grill. “I’m just getting something to eat and chat a bit.” Lena scanned the crowd until her eyes finally landed on long, blond curls.

She kept talking with her mother though she didn’t actually follow what she was telling her. 

When Kara glanced her way their gaze locked, Lillian nodded knowingly. “Go have some fun!” She shook her head and usher her daughter in the direction of the blonde.

“There must be three hundred people at this party.” Lena tried to tell herself she was merely staring at Karas lips because it was so noisy. 

“Yeah, half the town’s here.” _Get a grip!_

“There’s quite some mingling going on here.” Kara was so close, Lena could feel her breath on her ear and it made her feel wonderful things.

“Anyone you fancy?”

_Pause_

Kara leaned in to be heard over the music. “You want to get out of here?”

It took Lena a moment to register what Kara had asked. And she was still unsure of her intend when she took her hand and led them out of the garden.

“Are you drunk?”

“No, are you?”

“Am I imagining things or,” Lena trailed off.

“I don’t know.” Head tilt. “What are you imagining?”

Lena looked at their still joined hands and took a step back and two steps forward.

A smile spread across Karas face and Lena wished she could frame this picture because she wanted to keep it forever.

She was so occupied with trying to memorize everything from this moment that she was surprised when Kara leaned in and presses her lips to hers in the softest kiss.

_What’s this damn noise?_ Lena blinked her eyes open. She was in her bed, her alarm beeping beside her.

_What the fuck?_ Lena turned it off and buried her face back into her pillow, trying to hang onto the last cobwebs of her dream.

This is so not good! _Oh, but it was, wasn’t it?_

  
  
  


#### Wednesday, August 14th, 6:48 pm  
Lena’s regular hiking trail

  
  


There was barely any paths left to walk, the meadows were drenched and in some places the water was knee deep.

“I can honestly say, I’ve never seen weather this bad. Like ever!” Kara’s rubber boots kept sticking to the mud and she took Lena’s offered hand to keep her steady.

“It hasn’t stopped raining for three days now.” 

“I’d call it Monsun or something. I start running out of dry clothes. My room looks like a laundry room.” 

Half a hour later they made it back to the hotel.

“Come on in, we can get those two dried on the porch.” Lena opend the gate to her garden.

Once they were done, there were rubber boots, raincoats and towels everywhere draped to dry. 

Lena caught a look at herself in the hallway mirror. Her hair was wet, dripping onto her already wet t-shirt. Kara’s hair had even more curls than usual. But she definitely rocked that look.

“Well, that was fun!” she took the offered towel and dried herself.

The two dogs had already laid down on the huge doggy bed in the living room.

“I should find us some dry clothes and maybe a hairdryer.”

“Is it that bad?”

“No,” Lena averted her eyes, trying not to stare. “Just thought you might get cold or something. Let me put on a fire.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Lena had gotten goosebumps. Despite it being a mid August, the rain had brought some cold wind and temperatures had dropped significantly.

  
  


A good two hours later, they were lounging in the living room. The sound of the rain outside and the crackling of the fire a soothing background noise. The dogs lay curled on the blanket in front of the fireplace. 

They’d dinner together and were both nursing a glass of wine.

“Can I stay here. I so do not want to go back out there,” Kara threw her head back onto the sofa cushion.

“You can stay as long as you like.” Lena was shocked at how suggestive she sounded. _The wine_ , it must be the wine.

“But my hotel room’s like _right_ over there.” Kara gestured. “And it’s so much nicer here.” Kara had her feet tucked under her and was leaning towards Lena to put her glass on the table.

_I just need to lean in a bit_ , Lean thought, _just a_ little _bit_ , _and I could kiss her_. She startled when Kara patted the cushions between them. 

“I better get going.”

Like on cue, hail started crackling outside and the two of them looked at each other. 

“Is that a sign?” Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“There’s no way Pepper will step one paw outside now.” Kara sighed, her shoulders slouching.

“Seriously, just crash on my couch. You hurt yourself when you go out there right now.”

“No offence, but there is no way I can fit on there.” Kara gestured at the couch.

“You can sleep in my bed,” Kara offered nonchalantly and got up, “but I must warn you, I’ve been told I hog the sheets.”

  
  
  
  


_The wine again . And it’s not going to be awkward at all, Kara leaned onto her bathroom sink, brushing her teeth. You just invited the woman you dreamed of kissing into your bed. A friend, mind you, not a date, a friend._

“Your turn,” Kara startled. The hail was crackling down onto the roof skylights, she hadn’t heard Lena return from the bathroom.

“Is the skylight going to hold.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” Lena squeezed her hand and Kara held onto it.

  
  
  
  


#### Thursday, August 15th, 6:50 am  
Lena’s bedroom

  
  


Kara opened her eyes and blinked, adjusting to the sunlight. She slowly realized she was in Lena’s bedroom and the bed beside her was empty.

_Well, this was a lot less awkward than I had expected_ , Kara rolled onto her back, smiling. Then the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached her nostrils. Rolling out of bed, she padded barefoot downstairs.

Lena was sitting at the kitchen table, reading on her iPad. Her face lit up when she spotted her guest. “Good morning!”

“Good morning,” Pepper and June greeted her as if they hadn’t seen her for weeks. “Yeah, I love you, too.” Kara stroked them.

“Coffee?”

“Please! But I’m kinda in a hurry, sorry.”

“I’ve been thinking about that. How about I save you some time by taking June on a hike. That way you can take your time with breakfast and get ready in time for your workshop?” Lena hoped she wasn’t imposing.

“You’d do that?”

“Sure.” 

“You’re a doll, thanks! Send me a text when you get back and I come pick her up.” 

It wasn’t until much later on her hike, that Kara realized she’d do almost anything to make Kara happy. She loved to see her happy. _And that smile, oh that smile._

  
  
  
  


#### Saturday, August 17th, 10:47 pm  
Outside the only club in town

_I’m so going to regret this in the morning._ Lena entered the club with her friends.

“Come on, loosen up, it’s been ages since we went out to party. Let’s live a little.”

“I am living and I’m quite happy with my life, you know?”

“All you do is work, how can that be enough?”

“I need a drink.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“The blonde over there’s checking you out!”

Lena scanned the crowd until her eyes landed on said blonde. When their eyes met, she waved at her. 

“I’ll be right back.” Lena grinned when her friends jaw dropped.

“Lena!” Kara greeted her with outstretched arms and engulfed her in a big hug. “What a surprise!” Taking a step back, she appraised, “Wow, you’re,” she kept staring from her eyes to her lips and back, “looking great!” 

“Thanks,” Lena swallowed, They’ve only seen each other in leisure wear, or worst, in dog clothes. “You look _beautiful!_ ”

“Want to have a drink with us?” Lena‘s cheeks burned by the way Kara kept checking her out. _Guess I picked the right dress afterall._

“I’m here with my friends.” Lena pointed towards them and they interpreted that as a sign to join.

They made introductions and soon the two groups were mingling, chatting and drinking. 

Kara said something but Lena couldn’t hear her over the loud beats. Kara starred at her lips and leaned in, Lenas brain short circuited because she thought she was going to kiss her. Instead Kara put her hand on her shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she spoke directly into her ear, making Lena involuntarily shiver. 

_Say something, you idiot, she’s clearly waiting for you to reply._

“I’m glad I came.” Lena wanted to smack herself as soon as the words left her mouth. _I’m glad I came? Really?_

When Kara made a trip to the restroom, Lena’s friend grilled her further.

“You slept with her?” Lena’s friend nearly choked on her drink.

“Cut it out!” Lena looked around whether anyone else had heard them. “We didn’t _sleep_ together. Ok, we did sleep in the same bed, but we didn’t have sex!”

“Who’s having sex?”

“No one! Ugh, you’re terrible.”

“You two have crazy chemistry. Seriously.” 

“Leave it alone.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


#### Sunday, August 18th, 1:55 am  
Hotel Adler, Parking lot

The cab ride back to the hotel had been - interesting, to say the least. Lena and Kara had shared a cab with two others and it was a little cramped on the backseat. And Kara was speaking using her hands again. During the ride, they had an agitated discussion about, _yeah, what was it about anyway,_ all Lena remembered was that Kara was constantly touching her hand or leg. Her hands were soft and warm and Lena zoomed out.

So, when they all got out of the cab and said their goodnights, Lena felt kinda sad. On one hand she was dead tired, on the other she didn’t want to part just yet.

“I’m gonna go get June and let her outside before bed. Meet up around the house in five?”

Lena beamed.

  
  


June peed on the sidewalk and trotted back to her blanket, not even looking at her owner. She wiggles her tail a bit when Kara and Pepper joined them in the garden but otherwise wasn’t interested in anything but sleeping. Pepper joined her and the two of them got comfortable on the much too small blanket.

“You’re looking really nice.” Lena laughed. Kara had changed into sneakers but was still wearing her dress. “No, seriously. You’ve turned quite a few heads tonight.”

“Why thanks.” Kara dropped a tiny curtsy.

“Wanna join me for a nightcap?” Lena had turned on the patio lanterns.

“I’ve got to work tomorrow.” 

“I understand.”

“But it’s too beautiful of a night to let it end just yet.”

“Great! What can I get you?”

“I’m good, actually. Let’s just sit here for a bit.” Kara flipped a withered leaf of the seat cushion and sat, tugging her feet up.

“My ears are still ringing from the loud music.” 

“Mine, too!”

“That shade of lipstick should be illegal, you know?” Kara brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and tore her eyes from Lena.

_Oh?_ Lenas heartbeat speed up and she rubbed her sweaty palms on her skirt.

“I can’t stop looking at you.”

_Ok,_ Lena thought, _if this is one of those dreams again, please don’t let me wake up._

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all night,” Kara spoke so softly, she was barely audible.

When Lena didn’t react, she flinched and got up. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“ _No_ , wait, _no_.” Lena followed and touched her elbow. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not,” Kara laughed and came to stand right in front of Lena.

Their eyes locked and Lena didn’t know what to do with with her hands. Kara saved her by stepping closer and guiding her arms around her waist. She caressed Lenas cheek and let her thumb trail on the edge of her blood red lips. 

Their lips barely touched and Lena's eyes fell shut, goosebumps raising on her arms.

The next thing Lena’s brain registers is Kara pushed them back towards the lounge. Once Lena’s calves bumped into the cushion, she laughed, falling backwards landing on the various pillows. Pushing them aside, she scooted backwards, Kara above her and she honestly can’t remember whether anyone has ever look at her with such desire. 

Lena scooted back and Kara slowly shuffled her dress up so she can climbed onto her lap. Lena bit her lips in anticipation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
